fairytailguildfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 30
Odwieczni Rywale, część 2 (jap. 永遠のライバル,パー2, Eien no raibaru, pāto 2; eng. Eternal Rivals, part 2) to trzydziesty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Jubileusz Wyzwania Feniksa, a wraz z nim płomienie wielkiej bitwy rywali! Ps. Nowe informacje odnoście Wyzwanie Feniksa Film: Ahoy Wyspo Potworów! czyli kinówki na podstawie kultowej serii AdiegoFire znajdziecie na stronie. thumb|leftLuk po zniwelowaniu najpotężniejszego ataku i skonsumowaniu płomieni Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów Adiego postanowił nie oszczędzać swojego rywala i pokazać mu jak wielka przepaść jest między nimi poprzez aktywacje swojego Trybu Ludzkiej Pochodni w którym to według niego samego jest najpotężniejszym wojownikiem ognia na świecie. Luk stał pewny siebie i skąpany w płomieniach pewny już wręcz swojej wygranej. Luk: Ale się napaliłeś? Adi: Aaaaa! Luk: Ty ignorancie! Nie rozumiesz, że jestem teraz potężniejszy nawet niż ty?! Pokonałem twoją dumę! Zniszczyłem Smoczy Meteor! Nie masz szans peciwko mnie! Adi: Hehehehehehehehehehe! Luk: Z czego rżysz!? Adi: Czy to nie oczywiste?! Luk: Eeeee? Adi: Jesteś najlepszy! Myślałem, że jesteś tylko rozpuszczonym bachorem który ma tylko dużo do powiedzenia bo włada ekstremalną magia, a jednak okazałeś się równym ziomkiem kiedy sprzeciwiłeś się Eisuke! Luk: I co z tego? Adi: A teraz rówieśnik w moim wieku, wręcz o identycznych mocach do moich pokonuje technikę, której opracowanie zajęło mi 4 miesiące pobytu w Sakurze. Jesteś silniejszy... Eheheheheheeheheehhe! Luk: No to czemu się śmiejesz?! Adi: Bo dzięki temu... GDY CIĘ JUŻ POKONAM TO BĘDZIE NIEOCENIONE ZWYCIĘSTWO!!! Luk: NIE IGRAJ ZE MNĄ!!! Adi: Szla... Luk: W tym trybie po prostu mam siłę silnika rakietowego! Adi aktywował Super Szybkość, dzięki czemu ataki Luka nie były już tak silne jak wcześniej. Niestety dla Dragneela a stety dla Blaze jako że chłopak był Ognistym Zabójcą Tytanów to niematerialna postać Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów nie była wystarczającą obroną przez Tytanem, który był w stanie "tłuc ogień". ---- Luk: ROZPIESZCZONY BACHOR! ROZPIESZCZONY Bachor. Rozpieszczony bachor... '' thumb|Rezydencja Blazeów''Największy problem to chyba to, że kiedyś rzeczywiście tak było... Pochodzę z zamożnej rodziny Blazeów. Moja matka Ariana Blaze była arystokratką. Podobnie ojciec Anthony Blaze (przyjął nazwisko matki bo jej rodzina była znacznie bogatsza), który dzięki rodzinnemu spadkowi otworzył wielką korporację i stał się jednym z najbogatszych ludzi w całym Patriamie. Małżeństwo moich rodziców było bardziej zabiegiem w celu powiększenia rodzinnego majątku, aczkolwiek dopełnieniem wszystkiego miał być męski potomek. Jednak dopiero po wielu wielu wielu próbach moim rodzicom wyszedł chłopczyk. Co zaowocowało szeregiem sióstr. Ojciec był tak szczęśliwy, że nareszcie może wrócić do biznesowych spraw bo w końcu ma syna, że nakazał służbie rozpieszczać mnie pod każdym możliwym względem. Miałem zabawki najlepszej jakości. Każdy mój śmiech czy łza były zapisywane w wielkiej rodzinnej kronice Blazeów i można wręcz powiedzieć, że byłem ustawiony do końca życia. Problem jednak polegał na tym, że czegoś kurna brakowało... TYLKO CZEGO! Miałem prawie wszystkie pieniądze świata... Małżeństwo moich rodziców bardzo szybko się rozpadło, co prawda nie wzięli rozwodu bo bardziej im się to opłacało. Ojciec nieustannie zajmował się pracą, więc i moja mama postanowiła to uczynić przeprowadzając się na drugi kraniec świata. Nie wiem czy chciała mnie wziąć ze sobą czy nie. Wiem na pewno, że ojciec i tak by na to nie pozwolił, gdyż byłem jego skarbem. Gdy skończyłem lat dwanaście rozpoczęła się moja edukacja. Jako potomek fortuny Blazeów musiałem opanować wszystkie tradycyjne techniki panowania nad biznesem. Ze względu na to iż ojciec od dziecka wpajał mi, że naszej rodzinie wszystko się należy, możliwe że byłem bardziej arogancki w stosunku do innych ludzi niż mogłoby się wydawać. Pewnego dnia stwierdziłem jednak, że ograniczenia narzucone mi przez ojca strasznie zaczynają ciążyć mi... jestem przecież najlepszy, więc zwiałem z mojej wypasionej wilii w świat. Problem taki, że co 13 latek może wiedzieć o przetrwaniu w na świecie. Udało mi się wsiąść w pociąg i wyjechać z daleka od ojca oraz udałem sie do rodzinnego miasta mojej matki by dowiedzieć się o niej czegoś więcej. Od dziecka mówiono mi, że mam wspaniały talent w walkach, śledztwach i wgl. dlatego też odważyłem się stanąć na przeciwko dresów zaczepiających jakiegoś dzieciaka by pokazać im, że nie mają ze mną szans. thumb|leftEmm... tak tylko może kurna troszku nie do końca to wypaliło. Kiedy potłukli mnie do tego stopnia i ograbili, że prawie straiłem przytomność nagle ktoś stanął na ich drodze. Ogromny umięśniony koleś w kremowym garniaku, białej koszuli i włosach bardziej złocistych nawet od moich niemalże jednym ciosem zdjął całą bandę dresów. Rei: Legia Urbem to najlepszy klub, a kto nie wierzy ten ma w dziub! Dres 1: TY PIERWIASTKU '' ''Rei: A to już było... naprawdę niepotrzebne! RAKIETOWE UDERZENIE- OGNISTEGO TYTANA! '' ''Mężczyzna zebrał płomienie w prawej pięśći poczym wypuścił je w strone dresów tak, że ich ubrania roztopiły się. DRESY: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Przepraszamy za problem. Rei: Nie żebym użył chociaż trochę mojej mocy. Nic ci nie... A ty? Żyjesz? Gratulacje stanąłeś w obronie słabszego. Albo jesteś niewiarygodnie odwarzny albo głupi. Luk: Ja? Ja chciałem im pokazać, że taki plebs powinien mnie podziwiać. Rei: Meh... więc jednak głupi? Luk: Jestem Blaze... Luke Blaze! Dokładnie z tych samych Blazeów! '' ''Rei: Bl...BLA...BLAZE?! Luk: Dokładnie! Więc nie pozwalaj sobie. Rei: Wybacz, nie słyszałem o nich. Luk: ŻE NIBY CO TAKIEGO?! Rei: Wybacz ale dawno mnie tutaj nie było, zjadłbym coś... też chcesz? '' ''Luk: Trochę głodny to jestem... Rei: Hahaha, nie masz się czego wstydzić. Jedzenie to naturalna rzecz, tak wogule to jestem Rei Sawada, miło mi Cię poznać Luk. ---- thumbLuk coraz mocniej nacierał w swoim trybie pochodni na Adiego, który ze względu na gatunkową przewagę magii Luka zmuszony był do trzymania obrony. Adi: Szlak! Dzięki ciału feniksa, zapomniałem jak to jest oberwać fizczynie, ale... MÓGŁBYŚ MI POWIEDZIEĆ CO ZROBIĆ JAK TO NIE DZIAŁA DOOPKU! Niki: Panie i Panowie! Cóż za niewiarygodny obrót spraw! Luke Blaze w swoim trybie pochodni zdobywa niesamowitą dominatę nad przeciwnikiem! To prawdziwa BLAZECHODNIA!!! Adi: Uderzenie Skrzydłem Ognistego Feniksa! Luk: To na nic! Adi: Szlak! Luk: MOJA KOLEJ! Adi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Płomienie otaczające Luka opadły, a on wrócił do swojej ludzkiej postaci. Niki: ADI POZA ARENĄ?! CZYŻBY TO BYŁ OSTATECZNY CIOS?! thumb|leftLuk: REI! NARESZCIE! POKONAŁEM OSOBĘ KTÓRA JEST NAJSILNIEJSZYM MAGIEM OGNIA Z MOJEJ GENERACJI!!! SAWADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Raito: Czyżby to już był koniec Dragneela? Eisuke: To był naprawde... W KOŃCU! NARESZCIE! dobry pojedynek. Yosuke: Ależ skądże... Raito i Eisuke: Ha? Yosuke: Pojedynek jeszcze się nie skończył. Niki: PANIE I PANOWIE A CÓŻ TO?! Adi: Szpon Ognistego Feniksa... Dancer: Skubany! Mati: Ten dekiel... Asia: Pffff... doprawdy więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. Niki: Tak wogule można? Yosuke: Wygrywa się poprzez wybicie przeciwnika z pola walki, pozbawienia go energii magicznej lub przytomności. Luk nie dokonał żadnej z tych rzeczy a więc Adi wciąż jest w grze. Luk: Ty... Adi: W pewnej chwili naprawdę myślałem, że już mnie masz xD. Luk: Więc jak?! Adi: Nie mam pojęcia... po prostu za żądne skarby z TOBĄ, TOBĄ JEDNYM NIE CHCE PRZEGRAĆ!!! Luk: Heh... jesteś naprawdę niesamowity! Adi: Więc? Luk: Hę? Adi: Kto to te cały Sawada? Luk: Mój... mistrz... nie w sumie to... ---- thumb|Łówca wysłany za ReiemPonieważ od tamtego czasu bezustannie włóczyłem się za Reiem ostatecznie zgodził się wziąć mnie na swojego ucznia oraz przekazać mi magię Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów. Uczył mnie, karmił i opiekował się mną. Prawda jest również taka, że Sawada Rei nie do końca był jednak człowiekiem. W rzeczywistości był on hybrydą- pół człowiekiem, pół tytanem. Tytani to istoty stawiane na równie z istotami tak dostojnymi jak anioły czy tak przerażającymi jak demony. W młodości uległ on cięzkiemu wypadkowi, a jednym ratunkiem dla niego okazała się operacja, która miała polegać na uczynienie go tytanem, dzięki czemu zyskał dostęp do mocy znanej jako Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Tytanów. Po zakończonym zabiegu Rei dołączył właśnie do Akademii Czar i Magii Kwitnących Kwiatów Wiśni Sakura w której to bezustannie doskonalił on swoje moce oraz zdolności, dzięki czemu stał się niezastępionym żołnierzem w Patriamskiej armii przeciwko pozostałością sił tytanów. Po wielkiej bitwie z tytanmi jednak postanowił zrezygnować z walk i podróżował po Patriamie by nacieszyć się jego pięknem. A w późniejszym okresie swoich podróży spotkał mnie. Sawada był naprawdę silny. Osobiście uważam że jest na poziomie Czterech Króli ale nigdy chyba nie dane było mu się z żadnym zmierzyć więc nie udowodnię tej tezy. Po kilku latach współnego trenowania jednak nie wszystko poszło tak genialnie jak oboje byśmy chcieli. Pewnego dnia zostałem z nieznanych mi do tej pory przyczyn przez cztery tytany. Tym razem było inaczej niż podczas spotkania z tamtymi dresami. Tym razem naprawdę byłem silniejszy, tym razem naprawdę mogłem coś zrobić! I postanowiłem, że nie będę bezczynnie siedział tylko stanę do walki. thumb|leftAle w sumie nic to nie dało. Nie byłem już tym samym rozpuszczonym bachorem co wcześniej. Wiedziałem, że nie jestem w stanie pokonać wszystkich czterech naraz. Rei zresztą wielokrotnie opowiadał jak potężni są tytani. Liczyłem jednak, że uda mi się zranić chociaż dwóch. Dzięki temu Sawda bez problemu by ich pokonał! Ale nie byłem w stanie tknąć nawet jednego z nich. Co gorsza by się ze mną policzyć nie potrzebowali używać swoich mocy, wystarczyła sama siła fizyczna. Gdy tylko zdałem sobie z tego sprawę nie byłem w stanie już nic a nic zrobić... było po mnie. W tej samej chwili z objęć śmierci uratował mnie właśnie nie kto inny jak Rei! W jednej chwili wskoczył tutaj niczym z nieba i od razu wdał się w pojedynek z tą niebezpieczną zgrają tytanicznych ścierw. Na początku radził sobie niewiarygodnie. Pierwszego powalił zaledwie jednym uderzeniem. Drugiego powalił równie szybko, aczkolwiek ten błyskawicznie wstał na nogi i zadał mężczyźnie salwe ciosów. Sawada zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przeciwnicy naprawdę są tutaj tylko i wyłącznie po to by go zabić więc aktywował Stalową Pięść Ognistego Tytana i stokrotnie odpłacił drugiemu tytanowi pięknym za nadobne. Następnie Rei aktywował Rakietowe Uderzenie Ognistego Tytana i z całego rozpędu uderzył w brzuch trzeciego tytana, ale ku jego zdziwieniu ten nawet nie drgnął. W tej chwili Ognisty Zabójca Tytanów zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest tak silny jak dziesięć lat wcześniej. Trzeci tytan chwycił za jego ramie, które zakleszczyło się w jego metalowym karoryferze i skręcił je mężczyźnie, po czym po prostu mu je wyrwał. Rei pogrążył się w krzykach agonii i bólu i anwet jego złoty płomień regenerujacy nie był w stanie powstrzymać krwawienia. Trzeci tytan więc postanowił wykorzystać swoją przewagę do tego stopnia, że po prostu połamał mężczyźnie nogi, a następnie zaczął miażdżyć silnymi ciosami w brzuch organy wewnętrzne. '' ''Jedyną szansą na wygraną dla Sawady stało się użycie Tajnej Techniki Zabójcy Tytanów: Eksplozji Demonicznego Gniewu Ognistego Tytana. Atak okazał się śmiertelny dla trzeciego Tytana. Do pokonania został już tylko czwarty tytan, ale Sawada zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że musi być potężniejszy od wszystkich trzech pozostałych i na pewno do tej pory kumulował energie i zbierał informacje na temat jego stylu walki. Widząc widmo śmierci mężczyzna aktywował Tryb Ludzkiej Pochodni i wziął mnie ze sobą. Rei: Ej Luk... wybacz, ale to raczej śmiertelne rany. Luk: O co Ci chodzi Rei! Uciekajmy i znajdźmy jakiegoś lekarza! Rei: I tak nam na to nie pozwoli Dzięki adrenalinie praktycznie nie czuje bólu... jednak smutno mi, że to nasze ostatnie pożegnanie. Luk: Przestań gadać głupoty! Pomogę Ci walczyć! Razem go jakoś zwyciężymy! Rei: Nie. I tak bym później zginął... znam pewną technikę, której ceną jest ludzkie życie, ale przynajmniej raz na zawsze go załatwię a no i ciebie w to nie wmieszam. Luk: Ale Rei! Ja wciąż nie zdążyłem Ci podziękować za wszystko co do tej pory dla mnie zrobiłeś! Rei: Oj no weź nie rycz, nie jesteś już takim lalusiem jak podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania. Chcesz się odwdzięczyć za to co do tej pory dla ciebie zrobiłem? Były by dwie rzeczy do zrobienia. Luk: Hę? Rei: Pierwsza to jest takie miejsce... Sakura, które mogę nazwać domem. Odnajdź je. Był tam mężczyzna, którego nazywa się najpotężniejszym magiem ognia w historii- Mark Shiba. Zawsze chciałem sprawdzić, który z nas jest najpotęzniejszym magiem ognia, ale chyba już nie dam rady... więć jeśli możesz dokończ dzieła. Luk: A druga? Rei: Nie waż się za szybko do mnie przychodzić na drugą stronę bo tak Cię zabije, że Cię w zaświatach nie poznają! '' ''thumb|Flame SaberSawada ponownie odpalił Tryb Ludzkiej Pochodni po czym przeciął drogę lecącemu w jego stronę czwartemu tytanowi. Z płomieni wytworzył drugą dłoń w miejsce utraconej i przybrał pozę podobną do tej co Ur, Lyon i Gray przy Iced Shell. '' ''Rei: FLAME SABER!!! Zaklęcie to było bowiem ofensywną formą Lodowej Skorupy, którą Ur użyła na Deliorze, opracowaną przez magów Ognia jako zaklęcie czysto ofensywne, które nie pozostawia z przeciwnika nic poza popiołem. Luk: TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ---- thumb|leftLuk: Mój... mistrz... nie w sumie to... mój ojciec, który zamienił się w proch na moich oczach. Adi: Przykro mi... Ale wybacz i tak nie dam Ci wygrać, to honor dla mnie walczyć z takim przeciwnikiem. Odszczekuje wszystko co mówiłem na temat tego rozpuszczonego bachora. Luk: No nieźle... potrafisz przyznać się publicznie do popełnionego błędu, ja bym nie mógł. Adi: Ale nie przegram z tobą! Bo jestem uczniem Marka Shiby! Luk: Wiem... zdałem sobie sprawę z tego już pierwszego dnia gdy cię spotkałem ta magia... Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów! Adi: Znalazłem! EUREKA! Sposób za pomocą którego uroczyście przysięgam, że Cię pokonam- Luke Blaze!!! ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa